Revenge
by suz mc
Summary: Episode Tag for "After School Special." Dean has still unfinished business with Amanda Heckerling. What if he got a chance to finish it?


My heart just broke for Dean when Amanda laid him out in "After School Special." I wanted to give him a chance to get something back.

Enjoy,

Suz

********

Revenge

By: Suz Mc

"It's not fair that you bitch at me every friggin' time I need to buy something." Sam slammed through the double doors leading into the AmeriBest Mall, tired from the hunt and his farewell speech with Mr. Wyatt. All he wanted was to get his damn shoes and for Dean to stop complaining.

"You know, you're right. It's not fair. Nothing's fair. Bambi's mother shouldn't have died and lap dances should be free during happy hour." Dean was hot on Sam's trail, not letting up an inch. "Why are you so prissy about where you buy your damn shoes? God, you're so lame you should be using a cane."

"Bite me."

Sam scanned the enormous mall directory trying to find the store and ignore Dean's sniping. Fairfax, Indiana held some fairly unpleasant ego slams for Dean and he wasn't going to stop his reign of bitchery until the place was in their rearview mirror. Dean hated malls, shopping, and any clothing un-lumberjack related so Sam had better make this quick if he wanted it to be painless. "If the mall's so uncool why didn't you just wait in the car?"

"Because maybe, just maybe, I can stop you before you make another fashion decision based on your WWRSW bracelet."

"Huh?"

"What would Ryan Seacrest wear."

Dean actually lightened up at his own joke. Dean always thought Dean Winchester was the funniest person he'd ever met so Sam let him go on thinking it as they made their way through the teenagers, soccer moms, and elderly power walkers.

"Hey," Dean yelped, veering to the left, "food court!" He was winding his way passed the Cinedome Movieplex and making a bee-line toward the Cinnabon before Sam could catch up to him.

"Fine, Dean. Stuff your face, but give me the credit card."

Dean yanked the plastic from his wallet and tossed it to his brother. "Go nuts. Get yourself something pretty."

Sam caught the card one handed and turned to leave when a blonde caught his eye. She was standing at the theater entrance, surrounded by five little girls babbling and bouncing around her.

"Okay, you little monsters! Calm down and listen to the rules or it's back to the van!" The woman was a few years older than Sam, straight blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, passing out money from the pocket of a light blue jogging suit. Sam wasn't generally into the MILF thing, even though Dean accused him of it often enough, but something about her was familiar and he couldn't stop staring.

When the name hit him, he had to chase after Dean and drag him away from the counter just as he was about to place his order.

"What the hell are you doing Sam? It was my friggin' turn and I want that bun, damnit!" Dean was pissed and jerked his arm away from Sam's grip.

"Do you see who that is? Over there with those kids?" Sam pointed at the woman who was still giving instructions to a wild herd of little girls.

"Oh God." Dean's eyes rolled. "Are you slobbering after mothers again? I don't know if that's sick or just sad, Sam." Dean was still looking toward the group when his expression changed.

"It is her! I knew it." Sam slapped Dean on the shoulder. "Hardly changed at all."

"Amanda Heckerling," Dean whispered, a goofy smile taking over his face. "Well, I'll be damned. Again."

***

Amanda Heckerling. She'd been in his head since he'd walked through the front door of Truman High two days ago. He'd even ducked into the musty supply closet just for old time's sake. Sadly, alone this time.

Amand Heckerling was standing twenty feet away, looking good, bossing around a bunch of little girls. She still had that good girl look she'd had back then in the supply closet. But she didn't kiss like a good girl.

Damn.

"Go talk to her," Sam said, dragging Dean away from supply closet memories. He liked remembering Amanda the hot girl in the supply closet. It was much better than remembering Amanda the terminator in the hallway.

"Are you crazy?!" Dean was back in the halls of Truman High once again. Everybody listening to Amanda expose his deep dark secrets with her amateur psych lesson. Shit. "What would I say to her? Better yet, what in the hell would she want to say to me?"

"How 'bout, 'Hi Amanda. Great to see you again.' or something like that?"

"Then she says, 'What are you doing here, asshole?' and slugs me. Don't you remember anything?"

"So you stuck your tongue down her best friend's throat? That was twelve years ago, Dean. She probably doesn't even remember. Go talk to her."

"Oh, she remembers. Chicks remember everything. They have little computer chips in their brains to keep up with shit like that in case they ever get the opportunity to castrate you again."

"She yelled at you in front of a bunch of teenagers, Dean. I think she left your balls intact."

"Just barely."

He could hear her talking to the kids. "No switching movies or you are all dead, dead, dead, and don't think I won't know because I know everything!" She was smiling, but she meant it. She did know everything. Amanda sure as hell had him pegged back in the day. Sam had him pegged now. Dean did want to talk to her, to stand in front of her and maybe see something that wasn't pity or contempt. He didn't give a shit what people thought of him but maybe he still cared what Amanda Heckerling thought.

"So? Are you gonna go talk to her or what?" Sam was poking him and looking like he was fourteen again.

"Get off me!" He slapped Sam's hand away. "God! If I go talk to her, will you shut up let me get back to the friggin' food court?" Dean wasn't about to sound eager. Eager was lame.

"Yes. Yes, I will," Sam said, arms folded, sounding like some cross between a teenage girl and a gray-haired matchmaker.

"Fine." Dean absently straightened his jacket and popped his neck like he did before a fight. "But if she slaps me, I'm slappin' you."

"Wouldn't be the first time."

"You're coming with me."

"Now who's acting like a girl?"

Dean drew in a deep breath, annoyed that he was shaking a little. He straightened his back and started the march toward the uncertainty of the still hot mommy-version of Amanda Heckerling.

Amanda was passing out five dollar bills to the girls and giving her final marching orders when Dean got to the point of no return, at the entrance to the Cinedome. Among the sea of children, there was one little girl with that great pale blonde hair that matched Amanda's. Had to be her kid.

"This is all the money you get so make it last. I suggest you find a buddy and share."

"Sharing spreads germs, Mrs. Paxton."

Mrs. Of course she's a Mrs. She had the look of married-mother-minivan. Damn. Dean decided to stay quiet for a moment and ignore Sam's stupid finger jabbing in his back. Jesus. You'd think he was a dad shoving some nerdy seventh grader into his first boy-girl dance. Like that particular set up had ever happened.

"I'll bet sharing a Coke spreads less germs than my lipgloss you girls passed around last night," Amanda said, laughing and shaking her head. "Now, last rules. Nobody goes to the bathroom alone. Melanie," she put her hand on the little girl who looked just like her, "I'll be right over there in front of Starbucks so if you need me for anything, text me, and if I text you'd better answer in three seconds flat. Got it?"

"If you text me, I'll answer faster than that." Dean felt stupid the second he'd said it, but it was too late to yank it back out of the air and eat it.

Amanda turned quickly, a tight pissed off look on her face, ready to snap some quick shut down to whatever jerk had the nerve to hit on her in front of her kid. Damn, she looked good. All hopped up and ready to take action. It was one of the things that had kept him chasing after her when he knew he shouldn't. Amanda had her shit together. She'd had a plan for herself, order to her life that had shown a white hot light on the chaos he was living at eighteen.

She'd drawn in a sharp breath and was ready to spit it out with some words when she stopped, cocking her head sideways at him. "Dean? Dean Winchester?" Her forehead wrinkled up as she gave him the "what the hell" look he expected.

"Guilty. Hi, Amanda, you look great."

Shit. He'd meant to say "nice to see you" but his mouth didn't want to say that. She was staring at him like he was something she couldn't quite figure out and he steeled himself for the sting that was heading for his face at any second. Dean's plan was to laugh and say, "Wow, you got rough in your old age, Amanda", slug Sam, and then get back to the cinnamon bun calling his name.

"Oh my God! Dean!" Amanda threw her arms around his neck and hugged him like he was a long lost boyfriend, not some jerk she'd caught fooling around behind her back.

Dean hugged back, liking the feel of her in his arms again. "It's great to see you, too," he said, as Amanda pulled back, smiling at him like she was genuinely glad he had popped up out of the blue.

She still had her hand on his sleeve when she noticed his brother. "This can't be Sammy," she said, reaching out to hug him, too.

"Hi, Amanda." Sam gave her a quick hug, mouthing "I told you" over her shoulder at Dean. "But it's Sam, now."

"Right. I bet it really pissed him off when you got your growth spurt, huh?" Amanda turned her focus back to Dean and it felt so good to have her look at him like that instead of that other way, the way he'd expected.

Now what was he supposed to do?

"Mommy's got a boyfriend!" Melanie was chanting and the other girls were giggling.

Face flooded pink, Amanda turned to the girls but kept her hand on Dean's arm. "Okay, that's enough. This is Dean and Sam Winchester and we went to high school together." She patted the little blonde loudmouth on the head. "This nosy one is my daughter, Melanie."

"Nice to meet you, Melanie." Dean gave her a little wave and she waved back.

"Did you ever kiss my mommy?" The rest of the girls dissolved into giggles behind her.

Hell, yes, he had and if she didn't have that roadblock of Mrs. in front of her name, he'd be planning on how to kiss her again. "You'll have to ask you mom about that," he said, teasing her with a wink.

"And Mommy says that falls under the category of none of your business. Say goodbye and nice to meet you to mommy's friends and get in the movie before you miss the previews." Amanda handed Melanie a handful of movie tickets and kissed her on the cheek.

Melanie grinned up at Dean and Sam and said, "Goodbye and nice to meet you, too." She blew a kiss toward her mother. "Sure you don't want to watch it again with us on the big screen? Might be the last chance."

"I'm sure. See you later and don't take one step out of that lobby. I'll be right over there watching."

The girls rushed through the glass doors and out of sight. Amanda made sure they went into the right room before she looked back at Dean. "If I had to watch 'High School Musical 3' one more time I'd gouge my eyes out!"

"I hear ya'. Sam keeps begging me to see it with him. He's trying to break some record or something."

Amanda was smiling at him. Thought he was funny. Great.

"Shut up, Dean." Sam said it, but he wasn't mad. He was too busy being all "I'm right and you were wrong" to be mad.

"I still can't believe you're here, Dean. I have thought about you so many times," she said, taking him in fully. It made him feel just a little uncomfortable, like maybe she could see some of the stuff he didn't want her to see.

"I've thought about you, too."

"Look, I was just going to kill some time over there at Starbucks, balance my checkbook and read a book. You two want to join me so we can catch up? I'd love to hear what you've been up to all these years." Amanda fidgeted with the purse on her shoulder, waiting for an answer.

Hell, no, she didn't want to hear what he'd been up to and she had no idea how many years he'd been up to it.

"Uh, I've got some shopping to do," Sam said, taking a couple of steps backward to peel himself out of the situation, "but why don't you two go ahead. I'll be back later."

Dean should make some excuse so he could end this moment and keep it nice. Taking things over to that table would just give Amanda time to access the pissed off girlfriend data chip in her head that was clearly malfunctioning at the moment. She'd remember their big parting scene at Truman and all that gladness to see him would turn in to woman scorned.

"Come on, Dean," she said, looping a hand through his arm. "Save me from a boring romance novel and give me a grown up to talk to for a while."

He was walking with her before he realized it. Arm in arm with Amanda Heckerling or Paxton or whatever.

"I'm a sucker for a woman who needs saving."

"I'll bet," she said, giving his arm a little squeeze.

Sam was long gone and Amanda was on his arm and there was the added bonus of the food court so this afternoon was turning out to be pretty fucking fantastic. They reached the counter and Amanda rattled off some foot long order for her latte that Dean could have distilled down to two words – chick coffee.

Dean looked at the teenage girl behind the counter and said, "Black."

The girl rolled her eyes at him as if he were the most boring human on the planet and turned away to get his order.

"Wow, still macho as ever, huh?" She took her cup and sipped while he waited, appraising him more carefully than before.

"No, just a purist." His boring cup of black coffee arrived and he pointed toward a table against the wall. It was out of the way and out of traffic flow so he could enjoy his time with Amanda uninterrupted.

She eased down into the chair, hanging her enormous purse on the back. "Pure. No there's a new word to associate with Dean Winchester."

He had to make himself look away from her from time to time but she wasn't looking away from him at all. She looked exactly the same, except for just around the edges. She held her cup the same way, she wrinkled up her nose the same way when she sipped, she got just a slight shade of pink when you were staring at her the same way she did back them, like she was a little embarrassed to be the center of your attention but liked it at the same time.

"Your little girl looks just like you," he said, grabbing for some neutral territory that didn't involve his standard conversation designed to get into a girl's pants. "The whole kid-soccermom-family thing seems to agree with you. Things must have worked out the way you wanted."

"Not exactly, but Mel's wonderful. She's the reason I get up in the morning." She looked just a little anxious when she said it, then brushed it off. "What about you and Sam? What brings you back to Fairfax?"

"We were working an undercover job at the high school." He'd gotten so good at lying it just bypassed his brain and shot right out of his mouth with no need for fact checking or detail scan. It had just enough truth to be easy but just enough lie so he didn't let on he was ghost hunting for the past three days.

"What was going on over there?"

His lying gene took over. "Well, it's wrapped up now but since the case is pending, I can't really talk about it. Minors and all, you know."

"Oh, sure." It surprised him when she took his hand. "I always thought you'd be good at being a cop or fireman or something like that."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you had that real protective thing going, especially with your brother so I'm not surprised you chase bad guys," she said, looking up from his hand and quirking a sly smile up at him, "in addition to licking the tonsils of various girls in tandem."

Here we go. She'd said it, but kept a smile on her face so evidently she hadn't lured him over to the food court to de-nut him again. Maybe he could fix this before she had time to remember how mad she'd been back then in the hall when she busted him cold.

"About that, uh, I'm sorry about how all that went down."

Amanda stared up at him for a couple of seconds, making him wonder what she was about to do. He put his knees together, just in case. Can't be too careful.

Huffing a small laugh, Amanda leaned back and picked up her cup again. "Look, I've always felt bad about what happened, Dean."

"Why? I was the cheatin' dog boyfriend you caught with another girl. Not your fault." This was getting weird and unless he'd had his memory rearranged by a long forgotten head injury, Amanda had rewritten some history.

"Oh, that you were, Dean, but I didn't have any right to annihilate you and drag all your personal business out for display like that in front of all those kids." The cup went back to the table and she looked him right in the eye, like she'd practiced this for a long time in case she ever got the chance to say it. "Look, it hurt my feelings, but later I realized that maybe I had scared the crap out of your with all the 'meet the parents' business and all the judgments I put on your family situation." She took in a long breath, relieved to get it all out after this long. "You knew I was on the way to meet you there during break. That was just your messed up way of breaking up with me so you could protect yourself, right?"

"There is still the possibility that I'm just an asshole."

"Possible, but not probable. You were clumsy, but not mean. I came looking for you at The Pines the next day but your family had moved out. I always felt bad that I made you feel bad. Whatever you were going through with your dad was enough and I'm sorry."

Son of a bitch. She'd had him figured out way farther into his skin than he'd figured.

"Me, too."

Amanda's phone began to chirp some weird bird sounds and she yanked it from her pocket like a sidearm. After quickly reading a text message, she looked disgusted and dropped the phone back into her pocket.

"Everything okay?"

The smile she'd been wearing was gone, replaced by a thin line and a deep wrinkle between her eyes. "Just my ex reminding me to have Melanie ready for him to pick up at six. Now, he IS an asshole."

Ex. I was a lovely prefix. Ex-Mrs. Paxton. A fine day, indeed.

"An asshole and an idiot."

"That's what I say!"

Her mood was improving and a hot divorced mom with time on her hands and in a good mood would be the cherry on top of Dean's already prime afternoon.

"So you're divorced from Mr. Paxton, the asshole with brain damage?"

"It's Dr. Buttface Paxton and it was signed, sealed, and delivered eight months ago."

"Great!" He said it with just a little too much gusto and tried to soften it just a bit. "I mean, that must be tough, being on your own with Melanie." Dean leaned forward, shoving his coffee cup out of the way. He didn't want one thing in between him and Amanda's view of just how sympathetic he could be.

"You don't want to hear this sob story. Why don't you tell me something exciting about being a cop or a fed or whatever you are?"

"No way, my life is boring. Tell me about Dr. Buttface Paxton." And he wanted to hear all about him and what a shithead he was so Dean Winchester could ride in on his white horse an save the day, or at least, the afternoon.

"Well, after I took my walk on the wild side with you, no offense—"

"None taken."

"I decided to implement another plan. Amanda's Plan for a Happy Secure Life. I found a guy who was heading to college, like me, who wanted a family, like me, and a home, like me, had a plan, like me.  
Well, after I helped him through med school and gave him this great kid, I found out he was boinking every nurse, secretary, and waitress he could get his hands on."

"That had to sting." Dean eased up his mercenary tactics to get closer to Amanda. The look on her face was just like he remembered the second she'd caught him making out with what's her name in the closet. It had stung her and stuck to her.

"Yeah. I was pretty depressed for a while, but it got better when I piled all his stuff in the driveway and set fire to it. It was quite a show. Firetruck came and everything." She sipped from her cup and got a bit of a spark back in her expression.

"Awesome! That's the Amanda I remember."

"You know it. But I calmed down and got my life back together for my daughter and we're doing fine."

"Want me to kick his ass?" Suddenly, he really, really wanted to do that.

"Thanks, but the lawyer took care of that."

"So, you're dating?" Not the smoothest segue he'd ever used, but at least it would get him to the next phase.

"Two problems with that. Too busy and nobody's beating down my door to ask."

"I don't believe that." Time for the suave smile and wink to punctuate his point. He did it. She blushed. Perfect. "Guys at Truman were standing in line to date you when I showed up. Men in this town must be morons. "

"Yeah, if we could rewind to high school…"

This was his opening and he took it. Easing the fat keyring he'd kept from the coaching gig out of his pocket, he dangled it in front of her. "Well, it just so happens I could arrange that. Still have the keys."

For a nano second, she looked stunned at the idea he was holding in front of her like she was momentarily hypnotized or shocked by what a dorky move he'd just played in the middle of the mall. It was risky, he knew it. No guts, no glory.

When she busted out laughing, he should have been disappointed, but she was so completely tickled he couldn't help but laugh with her. In between gasps for air, Amanda said, "Perfect! I'll call the mothers of those little girls and tell them I left them at the movies alone so I could have a booty call with my old boyfriend in the freakin' gymnasium of all places! That would make me the hot topic of the PTA, wouldn't it?"

Okay, so he hadn't been joking, but she took it that way and he'd made her laugh, a real laugh. It was a laugh she appeared to truly need and even though it wasn't likely that getting laid was on the table anymore, he felt good about it.

"You need to do that more often."

Amanda was wiping the corners of her eyes with a napkin. "What?"

"Laugh. You're really beautiful when you laugh like that."

"I'm so glad I ran into you today. I haven't laughed that hard in, well, a very long time." She was holding his hand again.

"Me, too. You have no idea how much." Amanda was going to get away, again. Even though his lower brain was going to bitch about it for days to come, his upper brain took charge. The last thing Amanda needed was a one night stand with Dean Winchester. No, he was going to leave her to her nice, normal life and be a gentleman.

Shit.

Time passed by quickly, Amanda talking about a few people he actually remembered from Truman, bragging about Melanie and how lucky her mom was to have her all the time and not just every other weekend. Dean gave her a few edited versions of his and Sam's adventures, making Federal Agent Dean Winchester sound a lot more legit than Hunter Dean Winchester. When Amanda offered to buy the next round, it gave Dean time to text Sam and tell him to shop longer. He didn't want this to end.

When she came back to the table, she was different, smaller somehow.

"What's the matter?" Dean followed her gaze to the edge of the food court where two fairly young, fairly hot young women were standing off to the side and staring a hole through Amanda. "Let me guess."

"Yep, brunette with the enhancements is Darryl's newest squeeze. The blonde on the right is the one he's cheating on the clueless brunette with." She looked back down at her coffee, not at all the confident, feisty woman she'd been a few minutes ago. "Bet Dr. Buttface isn't far behind by the looks of all those shopping bags."

The bitches weren't even bothering to hide their snotty giggling and pointing. Dean watched the look on Amanda's face move from mildly embarrassed to painfully sad in about five seconds when her ex arrived and looped an arm over one bimbo's shoulders. Now, this was something Dean could sink his teeth into.

"That him?"

After a quick look, Amanda said, "Yep. In all his Ralph Lauren glory."

"If the notion of revenge sex isn't too unappealing," he said, jangling the gym keys in front of her, "the option is still open."

She laughed again, though not nearly as thoroughly as the first time, and rolled her eyes at him like he was a dork, smiling over her hurt feelings. "You know, I've behaved like a lady through this whole thing. Well, except for that one little bonfire incident."

"Wouldn't expect anything less."

"And it would be so nice to rub it in his stupid face, just once, instead of having to smile and be the nice, civilized mommy all the time." Amanda took a long drink from her latte and tried to avoid looking to her left. "But I just can't sleep with you to get back at Darryl. That wouldn't be fair to you or me."

Dean nodded in agreement. "You're right. Damnit."

The trio of assholes was taking notice of their table and having a detailed conversation that they weren't bothering to conceal. He could probably talk Amanda into sleeping with him. With just a little more listening and handholding, a little more effort and encouragement. It would be great. Epic, even. After twelve years of fantasies about all the great sex he never had with Amanda Heckerling, to finally bring it home would be—

It would be just for him and that wasn't what he was after anymore with this really nice woman who'd forgiven his shortcomings and worried about his hurt feelings for years after they'd parted company. There was something he could do that would make her feel better and certainly shut up the audience watching from the other side of the food court.

"Amanda, let me do something to make things up to you for the jerk I was the last time you saw me," he said, low and sincere as he took her hand in his.

"Dean, as much as I'd like to—"

"Nope, not revenge sex that Dr. Buttface wouldn't see. If you'll trust me, this should dig right under his skin and when the Skanks of the Month see how it gets to him, well, that'll just be a bonus." He leaned in really close and she met him half way across the table. "Trust me and follow my lead."

For just a second, her eyes hesitated, then she got the fun girl twinkle back that she'd had every time they'd ducked into the Truman High Den of Sin.

Dean got out of his chair slowly, keeping his eyes focused only on red hot Amanda Heckerling, who was no longer Mrs. Paxton. Gently, he lifted her hand and drew her out of the chair to pull her very, very close to his body. Sliding a hand behind her back, he pulled her in much more tightly than was proper for the mall, probably more tightly than was proper for the Impala's backseat.

Of all the things in this world and the next he didn't know, he damn sure knew how to do this. Dean Winchester knew every single way that women liked being kissed and knew how to do them right. He'd studied and practiced with the dedication of one of those monks who swore himself to silence to devote himself to God. He'd learned to take his cues from women and change his technique to suit the situation. Kissing got to women and sometimes they liked it even more than sex because it was up close and soul baring if you did it right.

He was going to do this one right and make sure that bastard watching them would know he never had and never would have that kind of kiss with Amanda.

Dean could do drama and threw himself into the part. Making sure not to cover up one inch of what he was doing, he slid a single finger down the outline of her cheek and then held her face with one hand. Brushing her lips once lightly, he whispered, "You okay with this?"

In response, she just moved closer and he went in for the taste he'd been waiting twelve years to have again. He kissed her long and slow, no sloppy smacking like when they were kids. She let him ease his tongue around every inch of her mouth and silked hers right back against his while sliding both hands deep inside his jacket. It was a very, very un-mom response to have in the middle of the food court but neither of them seemed to care anymore. Dean kept going until he felt just a hint of a whimper come out of her throat and into his mouth, then he broke the kiss, easy and slow.

But, he didn't let go, not yet.

Careful to put his lips to the ear facing away from Dr. Buttface, Dean whispered. "Is he watching?"

"Uh huh," came the breathy response and she squeezed a little tighter against him.

"Is he pissed?"

"Furious and those bitches have their mouths hanging open."

"Good." Dean slipped a card from his pocket into the back pocket of her jogging pants then made a big production of stroking the small of her back. "My number is on that card. You ever need to talk or have a problem or need someone's ass kicked, call me. Now that first kiss was for him. This one is all for me."

He found those lips again and let go into her taste one more time. Chocolate and mint. That's what she'd had in her silly girlie latte and it blended on his tongue, hot and sweet. Amanda did that crazy move she used to do, dragging the tip of her tongue across the roof of his mouth and he nearly forgot he was in the middle of the mall and facing being dragged away by security at any minute. His thumb brushed against a tiny sliver of skin that was exposed where the top of her pants didn't quite meet the bottom of her shirt.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss while he could still walk.

Before letting go, Amanda mouthed, "Thank you," against his lips and he responded with, "No, thank you," then sealed it with a polite kiss to her forehead before walking away. He made it a point to use his toughest, badass walk as he passed Amanda's ex and give him the Alpha Male once over as he went by. Dr. Paxton had been fairly bowed up while he watched his former wife have mouth sex in front of him with another guy, but Darryl wilted quickly when he and Dean came face to face.

What a wimp. He didn't even have to say anything. Dean would just leave all the explanations or mystery to Amanda to work whatever magic she wanted with the story. While on the escalator, he zipped a quick text to Sam to meet him at the car.

Dean leaned on the trunk, contemplating the taste of Amanda's mouth while he watched Sam make his way across the parking lot, bag under his arm.

"So, did you and Amanda walk down memory lane, if you know what I mean?" Sam waggled his eyebrows stupidly in Dean's face.

"Get your mind out of the gutter. It is possible for a man to have a relationship with a woman that doesn't involve sex." Dean pushed off the trunk and made his way to the door.

"Not if that man is you." Sam was still grinning like he'd pulled of some sort of military coup by getting Dean to spend an hour with his old girlfriend.

"Grow up, Sam." Dean got in and started backing up, forcing Sam to jump in and slam the door, that annoying grin still on his face.

"So you talked? Had a good time?"

"Yes."

"What did she say?

"That she'd spent every second of the past twelve years pining for me and begged me to use my coach keys and drag her off to the gym to have my way with her."

"Did you?"

"Nah. Told her we should just be friends."

"Was that Amanda's ex watching you suck her tongue down your throat?"

Dean popped his sunglasses onto his nose and chuckled deep in his throat. "Yeah. It was great, wasn't it?"

"How is it you meet up with a girl you cheated on in high school and within one hour, you have her making out with you in broad daylight in the middle of the mall? I don't get it." Sam tossed his bag over the seat and settled in for the drive.

"Because I'm me, dude."

Dean eased the Impala from the onramp onto the highway and let Amanda fill up his head. It was nice with her face and her taste running around in there. Nicer than it had felt in a while. Somehow, one sloppy mess of his past had been cleaned up and it made his kinked up brain feel smoother for a while. She wouldn't be able to keep it nice in there for long, but for right now, it was enough.

The End


End file.
